


For Brotherhood Or For Love

by Cybercitizen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, F/F, Love, Smut, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Elsa is one of the Brotherhood's finest Assassins, but when she finds the one target whom she can't kill, she finds that there is more to life than just serving one's cause. (Elsanna, Assassin's Creed AU, Smut)





	For Brotherhood Or For Love

As the sun began to set over the city of Rome, a mysterious figure darted across the rooftops at breakneck speed, moving and leaping with incredible grace. Her name was Elsa Ghiaccio da Roma, and she was a member of an ancient order of freedom fighters called the Assassins Brotherhood.

For centuries they had battled the forces of the secret society known as the Knights Templar, a battle that had raged since ancient times and in many frontiers across the known world.

She had heard tell that there was a British nobleman in Rome who was in league with the Templars. She had originally planned to send one of her fellow Assassins to deal with him, but now that he was here, she elected to handle it personally. She wouldn't kill him; rather, his daughter was the target. Killing her would send a powerful message to him, letting him know that he would share her fate if he did not reconsider his loyalties.

Landing on on a rooftop near the large house on the outskirts of Rome, Elsa spied the local residence of the man she wished to make suffer. She stealthily made her way through the gardens, taking out any guards she saw with the ease and grace of a dancer. Funny enough, before she was an Assassin, she had wanted to dance on stage, but that was before her life took the path that it did.

The Assassin soon found her way to the daughter's bedroom, peering in through a skylight. She saw the young woman getting ready for a party, and as she changed her clothes, Elsa caught a brief glimpse of the creamy skin of her breasts.

She was a rather small, petite woman, with short strawberry blonde hair done up in a bun and a tiara nestled in it. In all honesty, she looked like a princess, but all Elsa saw in her was a target, at least that's what her spirit wanted to think. In her heart, that woman was an angel, clad in a very simple white dress.

Elsa looked down at the gauntlet on her wrist that contained her hidden blade, then back at the young woman. For the first time she could remember, she felt torn. Torn between duty and emotion.

Every other kill had been for honour and for the glory of her brotherhood, but this one, if she had killed this girl, it wouldn't feel so honourable. After all, what had this actual girl done? She was only the daughter of her true target. Maybe... Elsa could convince the girl instead? She had to make up her mind soon, as the woman was nearly dressed.

She carefully opened the skylight, taking care not to make noise as she did so. She slowly, quietly lowered herself into the room, landing on a plush rug that covered the sound of her feet hitting the floor. The woman had her back turned; this was her chance. She moved closer, but stopped. It wasn't her fault, Elsa realized. Perhaps she should be given a chance.

"Anna Percy?" she asked quietly, her voice laced with her natural Italian accent.

"Yes?" The younger woman replied, her own natural British accent sounding with her voice. She sounded so regal and sweet. Hearing the woman's voice only made Elsa doubt her loyalties to the Assassins cause

Sighing, Elsa decided to make her ultimatum. "Miss Percy, my apologies but I'm afraid you've been caught in a struggle between forces you cannot comprehend. I was sent here to take your life, but I am going to give you a choice."

There was an air of nervousness in Anna's voice, before she spoke again. "A-and what is that choice?"

"You can either allow me to kill you, my dear," Elsa stated. "Or I will let you go free and you promise to never speak of what has transpired here tonight, otherwise I will be forced to kill you."

"So... No matter what choice I make, there is still a chance you will take my life," Anna summarised.

"I don't want to kill you, Miss Percy," Elsa insisted. "You're the first person I've ever had doubts about taking a life. But I have a duty to uphold."

"Then, I will refuse your options," Anna decided. "Because I will fight for my own life!" She suddenly pulled out a rapier from a rack on the wall and twirled around to slash at Elsa.

Gasping at the girl's speed, Elsa pulled out her own blade as it clashed against Anna's. Staring at the noblewoman's face from under her hood, Elsa found a deep blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Anna had the most beautiful face Elsa had ever seen, with teal eyes that slightly glowed in the low light and cheeks full and soft, dotted with dozens of tiny freckles. Elsa was finding herself growing more attracted to this woman, but she had to push those feelings aside.

With speed and grace, Anna duelled Elsa, clashing the thin blade of her rapier against Elsa's sword, Elsa trying her best to follow the strawberry blonde movements. It was quite an effort, since Elsa hadn't fought an opponent like Anna in quite some time.

However, Anna soon got the upper hand in the duel, once she successfully disarmed Elsa and held the tip of her weapon to the flesh of Elsa's neck.

"Now, I will ask the questions, Assassin," Anna then stated, glaring at her vulnerable opponent. "Who sent you after me? And why am I a target?"

"My brothers and sisters of my order sent me," Elsa expressed, knowing she had to try and make this woman see reason. "As for the reason you are a target, I was sent to kill you to send a message to your father. He is a member of our sworn enemies, the Templars. They are spreading corruption and suffering throughout the country."

"You... You just wanted to get to my father?" Anna wondered. She then chuckled slightly and put her weapon down. "Well... my dear assassin, it seems we have something in common."

"Wait what?" Elsa questioned. "I'm confused. You are not going to kill me?"

"Not when we have such a common cause," Anna admitted. "Just like you, my dear, I completely despise my father. Once I loved him, but lately, I saw him for the corrupt devil that he is. He's using our fortune for so many horrible dealings. If you kill him, I'll put that wealth to better use."

"I can't go up and kill him," Elsa stated. "If one of us just went up and killed him, we could be exposed. We're supposed to remain a secret."

"Then allow me to do the dirty deed on your behalf, my dear," Miss Percy then suggested. "I could be of great use to your order."

"I... I'm not so sure," Elsa then said. While she was grateful the young woman was offering to take this burden off of her shoulders, she couldn't just let the girl put herself in such danger just for her. But, if Anna's skills with her rapier had just shown Elsa anything, it was that she was more than capable of defending herself.

Thinking for a few more moments, Elsa eventually came to her decision. "Alright... I will allow you to handle taking care of your father."

"Glad to see that we agree," Anna stated. "Now, Assassin, could I please see your face? I'd quite like to get to know the beautiful stranger who has sneaked into my bedroom."

Elsa was hesitant about revealing her identity, but since this woman was willing to trust her, she knew it was safe. Moving to the sides of her hood, Elsa pulled down the white cloth to reveal her true face to Anna. Elsa was quite a beauty herself, with dazzling blue eyes and long pale blonde hair styled in a braid. "My name is Elsa Ghiaccio."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Ghiaccio," Anna replied, slowly smirking at Elsa. "You're quite the angel of the night aren't you."

Flushing bright red, Elsa turned away from Anna. Her attraction to the noblewoman was only growing stronger by the moment. "I-I don't really have much of a social life, Miss Percy."

"Please," Anna insisted. "Call me Anna." Suddenly, Anna pulled Elsa close by the shoulders, crashing their lips together in a passionate, tender kiss, Anna's warms lips soothing Elsa's cold ones.

Her eyes widening, Elsa was surprised by the sudden kiss from Anna, but then she started to close her eyes and gave into the warm loving touch that was upon her lips. Holding Anna close, Elsa let their kiss deepen, sighing softly.

Reaching out, Anna slowly caressed the side of Elsa's head, stroking her long braid of hair. Their lips remained locked, kissing passionately in Anna's bedroom, with Anna's arms wrapped tightly around Elsa's slender frame.

The attraction inside her growing, Elsa started to take more control in the kiss, slightly dipping Anna and holding the sides of her dress, while Anna grabbed the collar of her jacket, tilting her head slightly to kiss Elsa more and more.

Finally, their lips parted, and Elsa panted in surprise. "I... I... I didn't think you preferred women."

"It's one of my many little secrets, dear," Anna assured Elsa. "Now... would you care to... make love?"

Blushing pink, Elsa was surprised. "M-Make love? Here? But your dress... don't you have a party to go to?"

"Please, I've been skipping my father's society galas since I was a small child," Anna insisted. "No one will miss me. And I want you, Elsa, all to myself."

Slowly, nodding, Elsa decided to oblige her new lover's request. "Alright... I suppose I do deserve this little reward for stealing your heart." She then moved closer to Anna and kissed her sweetly, sliding her tongue deep into Anna's mouth.

As the two made out, with Anna powerfully kissing Elsa's gorgeous lips, the strawberry blonde reached over Elsa's outfit, carefully undressing her out of the Assassins robes she wore. Soon, Elsa was completely naked and Anna could see several scars adoring her torso.

"Oh my," she expressed. "Those look rather... painful."

"They were," Elsa explained. "A little accident from my initiation days. Don't worry, they don't hurt and... you can't hurt me either."

"I held you at swordpoint."

"I plotted to kill you, so I suppose that makes us even."

Anna giggled. "Oh, my dear Elsa, I think I'm falling in love with you. Let's see how much that's true." She captured Elsa's lips again and started to snake her hands around the blonde's creamy body, her hands gently cupping Elsa's larger breasts.

Gasping, Elsa sighed as her cheeks flushed red. She then started to undress Anna, getting her out of the party dress and into the nude form Elsa had witnessed when she had first seen Anna, through the glass of her skylight some time ago.

The two women then fell onto Anna's bed, as Anna soon had Elsa pinned beneath her. She grinned as she cupped Elsa's cheek, adoring her new love. Elsa moaned softly, as Anna then pressed a kiss to her breast, her soft lips peppering Elsa's skin.

Elsa could feel her body tense as Anna started to kiss down her beautiful body, her lips tickling her flesh. The proud assassin had been defeated this night and Elsa would gladly accept this as her punishment, a punishment which she enjoyed immensely.

Her hands stroking Elsa's flesh, Anna started to realise the extent of her attraction to Elsa. It had started off as a mere curiosity, but now, she was completely in adoration for Elsa. Her body, her personality, her life, everything about Elsa fascinated Anna.

Soon, Anna's lips travelled downward, Elsa gasping as Anna found her sweet beautiful folds. As Anna buried her face into Elsa's hairy mound, the blonde cried out, but no voice came from her throat. Anna's pleasure had silenced her.

Grinning, Anna split Elsa's labia apart with her fingers, letting her tongue caress the flesh beneath, her tongue gently sliding into the opening that emerged. Elsa's breathing became husky, with Anna's tongue touching her inner core.

Biting her lip, Elsa pushed her hips upward, giving Anna more access to her beautiful pussy, letting the strawberry blonde taste every facet of her form. Anna greedily accepted Elsa's sweet mound, kissing and licking it tenderly with the love only she could give.

With a love-filled noise that sounded like a puppy yelping, Elsa soon came into Anna's mouth, her whole body shaking from orgasmic, loving pleasure. She was taken, her body, her loyalty, it all belonged to Anna now, no one else.

Lapping up the juices from Elsa's orgasm, Anna smiled, cuddling up with Elsa as they held their naked bodies together. As she felt the warmth, she too started to grow very aroused. She felt a need for Elsa now. She then looked up at the blonde, giving her an adoring gaze.

Elsa then held Anna close, deciding to return the favour. She then reached between Anna's legs, finding her own sweet folds and cupping them closely. As her fingers slide inside the strawberry blonde, the younger woman's lips soon cupped her own as she kissed her sweetly.

Wrapping her free arm around Anna's neck, Elsa then both kissed and fingered the woman at her side. As her lips touched Anna's full ones, her fingers pleasuring Anna's wet centre, the younger woman softly moaned and sighed in response.

Kissing Elsa, Anna started to grind herself on the blonde's beautiful fingers, letting them be her centre of pleasure in this beautiful moment. Gasping for air, she kissed Elsa harder, cupping her cheeks with her hands as a show of pure devoted love.

Enjoying her kisses, Elsa started to rub Anna's clit with her knuckles as she slid her fingers in and out of the younger girl. She wanted to entice the young woman, to climax just as beautiful as she herself had done just then.

Some moments later, Anna orgasmed as well, juices leaking from the opening in her legs as she softly moaned Elsa's name. "Elsa..."

Blushing at the utterance of her name, Elsa rolled to one side, slightly embarrassed. Suddenly, Anna's arms wrapped around her waist and a soft kiss was placed upon her cheek by the darling younger girl she had now taken as a lover.

Anna smiled as she snuggled with Elsa. "You were amazing there, my sweet."

"S-so were you," Elsa said, before she sighed. "I... I will have to go now. I will need to make a report about what has happened here. I'm... I'm not sure how they will take it."

"Don't worry about that," Anna suggested. "But you should lay low for a while. Once I've taken care of my father, I'll contact you."

"I'd... I'd like that," Elsa said. "But, you don't know where my hideout is."

"Oh, I'll find a way," Anna assured her new lover. She then helped Elsa put her robes back on, dressing her back up in her usual attire. Once Elsa's hood was back over her eyes, Anna gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Promise me you'll be safe?"

"I can't promise that," Elsa expressed. "With my line of work, I'm not sure what is around the corner for me... but I'll do my best to keep myself only slightly less injured than I am now."

Rolling her eyes, Anna giggled. "Safe journey, Elsa. Goodnight and may the angels watch over you."

"May they watch over you as well, my beloved," Elsa replied, before she leapt out of Anna's bedroom through the skylight, racing across the rooftops and into the night. As she saw the manor house behind her, she smiled. While she had failed in her mission, she had gained an ally who would be very valuable in her fight against the Templars.

And she had also gained something else that night as well, something she would always treasure in the centre of her heart.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** I actually started this fic ages ago! Literally, I started this fic at the start of the year, hoping to lead it into a multi-chap of some kind. I might still do, if you all want it. Matty came up with the idea for the AU in the first place, even though I'll admit I'm not the first to do this AU for Elsanna. Fun fact, Anna's voice actress was in the Assassin's Creed games for a few years.

Anyway, see ya next time!


End file.
